Loki
Loki is known as the trickster, some call him the trickster God, but Loki is not a God, he is a Jotun, also known as a giant. Loki is not evil, nor is he good, he lives in Asgard even though he is from Jotunheim (the land of the giants). he loves to make trouble for anyone and everyone especially for the Gods and Goddesses in Asgard. Loki is both cunning and clever and he always comes up with new ideas to annoy and bring people in the uttermost embarrassment. Loki just loves to prank people in all the ways he can think of, as long that he thinks it is funny. After he brings someone in trouble with his pranks, he often saves them so he would look like the hero of the dayhttp://norse-mythology.net/loki-the-trickster-god-in-norse-mythology/ Loki. Loki Odin’s blood brother The Aesir can’t chase Loki away; he refers to his old right, by becoming blood brothers with Odin. Do you remember Odin, that we in primeval times mixed our blood and Beer in the cup, you would not have before they had offered it to us both. Loki’s unwanted children When the Aesir were told, that these three siblings were born, in the land of the Giants, they knew this would bring great evil to the world. Not just because of their mother’s origin, but also their father. So Odindecided that a few, of the Aesir, should go and get the children. When the children came to Asgard, Odin threw the Midgard serpent into the deep sea. The Midgard serpent grew so big that it can bite its own tail wrapping it around the world. The child Hel he threw down into the underworld, where she made her own lair which is now known as Helheim, a place where all that dies of illness or old age go. They kept the Fenrir wolf, in Asgard, for the time being, but even Fenrir would be removed from Asgard and bound to a rock. Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard Sword of Summer Loki frequently appears in Magnus Chase's dreams to convince him to give up tying the Fenris Wolf. The first time was when Magnus died. The second was after Magnus' first battle practice where he told Magnus he would eventually sit on Odin's throne. The third was when Magnus and friends jumped into a river to get out of Nidavellirand promised he would be reunited with his mother in Helheim if he gave the sword of summer to Randolph. Loki hopes to bring Ragnarök by manipulating Randolph Chase. After Magnus re-tied his son, Loki appears in Randolph's office, revealing he was the priest at Magnus' funeral. He gives Randolph a burn scar on his face for failing him. He says that there are many triggers for RagnarökSword of Summer.Originally published: October 6, 2015.Author: Rick Riordan.Page count: 512.Series: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard (book 1).Publisher: Disney Publishing Worldwide.Genres: Fantasy Fiction, Norse mythology, Young adult fiction. Hammer of Thor Loki arrives to Samirah's house to inform her grandparents that he has arranged a wedding between his daughter and the Jotunn Thyrm, he explains to them the existence of the Norse Gods, the Nine Worlds, and what their granddaughter truly is. This left them shocked.Loki communicated with Magnus via Randolph during battle training, inviting him to the wedding. He tries to self-destruct Magnus when he sees Alex, but is stopped when Alex decapitates Magnus.After Samirah and her friends defeat the draugr, he and Randolph appear before them. When his daughter attacks him, he stops her from breathing. Loki explains why he needed them to retrieve the Skofnung sword for the bride price and the conditions that come with welding the sword. He commands Randolph to attack with the sword and stab Blitzen in the gut. After he tells them he needs the Skofnung Stone in addition to the sword, he tells them where to find it and calls Randolph to leave.At Samirah's wedding, he requests that the bride show her face to ensure it is really Sam, Alex them shapeshifts into Sam while Loki thinks the maid of honor is Alex. He also requests the sword and stone. He then summons Randolph to take the sword and stone from Magnus. As the ceremony's starts he asks the bride Tom sit between him and Thrym. Once Randolph has the sword and stone, he asks his henchman to cut him free. When the fight brakes out at the wedding, he commands Randolph to use the Skofnung Sword to cut him free, despite women being present. His legs and right arm are freed before Magnus and friend's backup arrives. His remaining binds are frozen until Randolph chips away and cuts the last of the binding, freeing the trickster. He kills the venomous serpent that has tortured him for the last thousand years and fled when the gods came.http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hammer_of_Thor Hammer of Thor.Originally published: October 4, 2016.Author: Rick Riordan.Page count: 528.Preceded by: The Sword of Summer.Followed by: The Ship of the Dead.Genres: Fantasy Fiction, Norse mythology, Young adult fiction Ship of The Dead Loki shows Magnus the melting ice caps, saying he will sail in less then a week.When Magnus is waiting to slay Alderman, Magnus dreams of him and he tells the son of Frey his plan will fail and he should have a plan B.He shows himself to Magnus and his children on Naglfar. He declines the son of Frey's challenge of a flyting and offers to kill him instead. He grudgingly accepts when Hrym tells him he is honor bound and, as the ship's captain, he will not allow Naglfar to sail until the flyting is over. He asks Sam to hold his hat and she refuses. The contest starts and he quickly out-insults Magnus by praying on his worst fears and insecurities. After Magnus starts to complement his friends and tells Loki he is alone, he starts to shrink. Sam resists his commands and she and Alex block his escape routes while Mallory imprisons him in the walnut.He is handed over to the Aesir when the Big Banana lands in Vigridr. They with return him to his bonds and strengthen them and make his cave harder to find.http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/The_Ship_of_the_Dead Personality Loki is sly, manipulative, charming, humorous, mischievous, quick to anger, and cruel (demonstrated when he burned Randolph Chase's face as punishment for failing him). Rick Riordan says he wrote Loki as he was in the myths: "... clever, funny, capricious, silver-tongued and quick to anger,".Loki is also extremely persuasive, to the point that he once successfully convinced Ran to lend him her magic net.At times, he almost appears to be a casebook psychopath with a lack of remorse and any form of empathy. Even his wife, Sigyn, who has been loyally at his side for centuries was at the mercy of his temper, and he wasted no time in calling her a "stupid woman" when she slipped and dripped poison on him. When Blitzen had been stabbed, Loki seemed to take great pleasure in it, even going so far as to make jokes at the dwarf's expense.Despite his negative traits, Loki does harbor affection for some of his children, especially Vali and Narvi. When speaking to Magnus on Naglfar, Loki is visibly upset and grieved about the shocking fate that his sons Vali and Narvi suffered as part of Loki's punishment for killing Balder - with them being slain by the gods, and their entrails used instead of ropes to bind Loki to a slab of rock under a serpent.However, his affection for his kids may be an act. He didn't think twice about attempting to murder his other kids, Sam and Alex in The Hammer of Thor, ''and nor did he think twice about using force to manipulate them against their free will, going as far as to tease and jeer at them as well as even willing them to die. He was also plenty willing to treat his children as tools in his schemes, as exemplified by his using Sam as a bargaining chip to get the Skofnung sword.Loki has actively put a lot of effort into ruining his demigod children's lives. He even succeeded in doing so with Alex's life by ruining her home stability and turning her family against her. He attempted the same thing with Sam by trying to ruin her relationship with Amir and her grandparents. Thankfully, Sam was able to resolve the situation. Abilities * '''Illusions: '''Loki can throw illusions of himself, wherever he wants. However, Loki's illusions can not get magic weapons. * '''Shapeshifting:' Loki is able to change into various forms including, but not limited to, a salmon, a mare (in this form he even gave birth to the colt Sleipnir), a seal, a fly, and an elderly woman called Thokk. * Enhanced Strength: When Loki grabs Magnus' wrist, the latter claims that his grip was "like steel." * Serpent Venom Pain Transferral: While touching Randolph Chase's face in The Sword of Summer, Loki was able to make the latter feel the extreme pain that the serpent venom causes when it drips onto the trapped god's face from time to time. As revealed in The Hammer of Thor, Loki can transfer his pain to any close relatives of his victims, as he did with Randolph and Magnus. * Consciousness Splintering: Despite being securely imprisoned by the gods, Loki can still make part of his consciousness materialize into another physical body from time to time, like when he visits Randolph in the epilogue of The Sword of Summer. If done incorrectly, however, this process can cause him intense pain. * Pyrokinesis: Loki can create and control fire, as shown when he created images of Randolph's wife and daughters out of fire within his hand in The Sword of Summer epilogue. * Control over Children: As revealed in The Hammer of Thor, Loki has control over his demigod children's bodies. He has displayed this ability by stopping Samirah from breathing and threatening to put her in a permanent coma. * Alf Sign Language: Loki is able to understand ASL, as seen by his doing so to tell Magnus and company where the Skofnung Stone is. * Telumkinesis (limited): In The Hammer of Thor, his child Alex mentioned that Loki knows a spell to turn anything into a weapon which he taught her. * Enchanced Agility & Velocity: In The Hammer of Thor, ''Loki demonstrated a certain agility when he quickly held Magnus's hand and escaped to the hole that was made in his cave at end of the book. * '''Charmspeaking': Loki could be much persuasive, like his son, Fenrir, which is one of the reasons why Gunilla suspected Samirah of being a spy of her father. That ability is shown in The Sword of Summer with Fenrir, Jormungand (hypnotists / attractive eyes) and Hel. * Mystiokinesis: As the God of Magic, he has divine authority and absolute control over magic. * Geokinesis (limited): 'When the poison touches one's face, Loki can make earthquakes, and he can open holes on the ground. It is possible that Loki could make these things because he's the son of the King of the Frost Giants so he would probably have all of his species' power, (ice, fire and earth) as is demonstrated in ''The Hammer of Thor. * '''Monster Sense:' '''In The Sword of Summer'', his daughter Samirah demonstrated that she could feel monsters and his location. As his daughter is capable of this, then it would probably be one of Loki's powers as well. * Control Over Reptiles (Erponkinesis): In The Hammer of Thor, his daughter Alex suspected that he sent a lindworm to her location. This is very possible on account of the fact that Loki is the god of snakes, serpents, dragons, lindworms and wyrms of fire (sometimes) and is capable of controlling them, too. Category:Gods Category:Asier